The Howling in the Leaves
by Wolfman96
Summary: The day Naruto fought Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, a man watched the battle. Impressed by the fight he decided to give Naruto a gift. A gift that will change his life forever. Werewolf Naruto Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hi its Wolfman96 here with his first Story ever. Usually I just read the stories, but I got inspired by all the great fics out there that I figured I do one myself.

Now First this will be a Naruto/Harem story so if you don't like those stories then don't fuckin read it. Second this will be a Werewolf Naruto story (Hence the Name.) and I'm not talkin about shitty ass Twilght werewolves I'm talkin about rip your freakin guts out werewolves. Like the ones from the Underworld Series. Third please remeber this is my first story so if you have any advice then tell me. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

Naruto really didn't know how he got into this shit. It was supposed to be simple, show how awesome and badass he was then become a Chunnin. That all changed when he and his team were attacked by the weird as hell gennin from Kuso who was way beyond any other Gennin in terms of power.

'This guy he has to be as strong as the old man or something." Naruto thought to himself fearfully.

Now Naruto never feared Death. With all the beatings he faced as a kid he really had a come to terms with Death. That never did say he could be afraid. With how strong this ninja was it was no wonder.

" I can't die here." Naruto thought angerly. " I've got people who need me so I can't die here."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment. He was racked with fear and probably not willing to fight this opponent. It looked like he was going to have get some help from somewhere else, and he wasn't thinking about Sakura as the help.

"Alright you damn Fox, give me some chakra here.' Naruto thought to the demon sealed within him.

Inside his mind Kyuubi smirked and let his chakra flow into Naruto.

"Alright you freaky bastard, you want a fight then you got one." Naruto yelled to the gennin as his eyes turned bloody red with slits in them making him look like a fox or cat and his whisker like marks on his face got more defined as well

Orochimaru just looked amused at the pitiful Gennin in front of him. Who knows he might actually get a work out here.

* * *

It was strange watching the two ninja fight. Knowing one was so obviously outmatched compared to the other. Even with the help of the demon he would still lose horribly. Probably won't even land a hit.

But he had come to watch the Gennin who had actually peaked his intrest. He was different then the other Gennin who had come to compete in the exam. Mostly because he had faced hardships nown of the other had ever faced. Like getting attacked on their birthdays or not ever getting to feel a mother's love or a father's pride. It still didn't keep him down though. That was very admirable for a human. But he really would know what this boy was made of in a few moments when his test was complete.

* * *

Naruto looked at the gennin in front of him. He had revealed himself to be Orochimaru and he had come for only Sasuke. For some strange reason that named sounded familiar, but Naruto honestly couldn't remeber nor care at that the moment. He did have bigger problems to take care of.

"While this has been fun I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now Naruto-Kun." Orochimaru said arrogantly.

He did have more important things to do. Like give his precious Sasuke the Curse Mark or make plans for his invasion on this damn villiage.

"Ninja Arts: Hidden Shadow Snake Hands" yelled Orochimaru as mutiple snakes flew out of his arms toward Naruto

Naruto went to move out of the way, but by that time the Snakes were already binding his movements and keeping him from moving.

"Ah. Let me go you snake bastard." yelled Naruto. It was like these snakes were made of steel or something. Even with his Kyuubi enhanced strenth he couldn't brake out.

" It's time for me to end this little game." Orochimaru said." Sealing Arts: Five Element Seal."Orochimaru's hands glowed with a purple flame and stuck Naruto in the stomach. Right where his seal was.

Naruto went rigged. He couldn't feel the fox's chakra or his for that matter. All he could feel was pain. Pain slowly going through his body. He soon blacked out.

Now done Orochimaru decided to get rid of the young gennin. By throwing his body into the forest. Let some animal deal with him.

"Naruto" screamed Sakura.

She could only look on as his body was lost in the forest.

"Sakura we can look for him later. We still have this freak to deal with." said Sasuke. it seemed Naruto's fight with this freak had snapped him out of what ever trance he was in.

'Finally I get to see the last Uchia fight' Orochimaru thought happily. It was going all acording to plan.

* * *

'What the hell? What the fuck just happen' thought Naruto angirly. 'There was no fuckin wat that guy was a damn gennin. So who was he and why was here in the exam.'

Naruto couldn't move at the moment. When ever he did he felt severe pain all over him. It most have been that thing that snake bastard had done to him.

He heard a snap from deeper in the forest. What was it? A animal. A rival team. Or possibly his own team. The answer was nown of the above.

It was man who could have possibly been in his late thirties to early forties. He was tall. Much taller then Naruto and even taller the his sensei Kakashi. He had long brown hair that he had let fall behind him. He was wearing a black leather trench coat and had black Anbu pance on that had several rips and tears in them. He had no sandals on his feet. On his side was a sheathed sword that Naruto knew was made to kill the man's enemys.

"Well your alive. That means you passed my test. Congrats your the first one to ever do so." the man said proudly.

'What? What is he talking about.' Naruto thought confused.

"W-who are y-you." stuttered Naruto as pain once again rippled through him.

" It dosen't matter who I am, it only matters on what I'm about to give you." the man said as he picked Naruto up by the throat.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto through the pain he was feeling.

"Giving you the greatest gift ever" the man said and with that Naruto watched as the mans eyes turned yellow like a wolf and he bit into Naruto's shoulder.

" Ahhh." screamed Naruto in pain. What the hell was happening. He was now feeling more pain then before.

The man then proceeded to drop Naruto and watch as convulsed in pain.

" What have you done to me." Naruto said through the new pain.

"Don't worry you'll thank me later." the man said then walked away from Naruto. Disappearing into the forest.

Naruto just blacked out again.

* * *

Sakura was having a horrible time. Sauke was in severe pain and Naruto was lost somewhere probably dead.

She had stayed up for 2 days now without sleep and she was starting to look more like a zombie then a human. The only reason she still wasn't asleep now was because she didn't want to lose Sasuke to another team. She may have lost Naruto she wasn't about to lose her Sasuke next.

That was when she heard a loud chuckle fom across the clearing she was in.

It was the Sound team that had attacked Kabuto earlier.

"Well, well look what we have here a defenseless gennin from Konoha." The on with spiky hair said. He was looking at her with a arrogant look in his eye.

"Why don't you do us a favor girl and wake up Sasuke-Kun for us." The one with bandages covering him said.

"W-what do you want with Sasuke-Kun' Sakura managed to say through her fear of the Sound Team

"Well isn't obvious we want to fight him you dumb bitch." The spiky hair male said.

" Shut up Zaku." the female of the group said.

The now named Zaku just looked darkly at the girl.

"Why should I Kin that is what where here for." Zaku said back to her.

" Both of you shut the fuck up and deal with the girl while I deal with the Uchia."the bandaged one said.

"Fine Dosu." Kin said.

"Wait why do you get to fight him."Zaku said angirly.

"Because I'm the strongest one here so it's my job to kill him."Dosu said simpily

Sakura gasped at the gennin in front of her then took a basic academy taijutsu stance.

"You'll have to get through me first." She said angirly. Trying to sound more brave then what she actually was.

The three Sound gennin just looked at each other then laughed.

"Well you heard her Zaku go straight through her!" Dosu said darkly

"With pleasure this bitch was serouisly annoying me anyway." Zaku said happily and charged towards her.

Before he could reach her though a green blur appeared out of no where and intercepted his attack and slammed into Zaku making him fly back. Zaku did a back flip and landed on his feet wondering what the hell attacked her.

Sakura gasped there was Rock Lee. The guy that defeated Sasuke.

"If you want her you'll have to fight me first." Lee said determinly.

'Great more Konoha trash.' Dosu thought angirly.

"You bastard I'll kill you for that" Zaku yelled angirly"Decapitating airways." and aimed them at Lee.

Lee managed to dodge and got in close and charged a kick at Zaku's face only to actually feint the kick and changed his aim to below Zaku dealing a strike that sent him flying back.

"Leaf Whirlwind." Lee cried after his sucsessful attack on the other gennin.

"Well this guy might be a bit troublesome." Dosu thought.

* * *

Across the forest Team 10 was just getting a earth scroll from a rival team from Iwa when Shikamaru's head snapped up very quickly.

" This is troublesome, but we need to head that way." Shikamru said to his team.

"Why? We have our scroll. Lets head to the tower." Ino said to Shikamru

"Because I have a feeling that we need to head that way."Shikamaru said pointing toward Sakura's direction.

* * *

He felt hungry. Like he hadn't ate in days or something. All he knew was that he was craving meat. Raw meat stripped from the bone, and this team from Kumo would be plenty. With that he charged at them with speeds he didn't know he had and struck the first male in the face making him fly backwards.

"Where the fuck did this guy come from." The second male said.

" I don't know just kill him or something." The female of the team said pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the new figure.

The man just let it hit him in the chest. He didn't even flinch as it pierced his skin. He just smiled at his prey.

The girl finally got a look at him and saw that he was short. maybe 5"6 at the least. he had blonde hair that was spiky and he was only wearing ripped orange pance. His eyes though. They were yellow like a wolf.

And with last look she screamed as he turned into a monster. A monster that was at least 7 feet tall and charging at the last two Kumo gennin.

* * *

Sakura was scared. Almost as scared as the time she face Zabuza Momochi in Wave. At the moment Lee was knocked out and Team 10 had arrived out of nowhere to help her wit the Sound gennin.

"You goddamn Konoha trash are appearing out of nowhere" Zaku screamed angirly. He was seriously started to hate this mission.

That was when it started. The strange howling. Howls that sent shivers down all the gennin's spines.

"What is that." Chouji whispered to Shikamaru.

" I don't know,but it sounds like its coming this way." Shikamaru whispered back.

The howls continusely got worse as the beast got closer to the gennin. That was when it all stopped.

"Look over there." Ino screamed from iside Kin's body.

There in the trees the gennin could make out two eyes. To yellow eyes that looked furious.

"What the hell is that?" Dosu demanded.

"I don't know but it's dead now" Zaku said as he raised his arm" Decapitating Airwaves."

Before the Airwaves could reach the beast, it moved so fast no one could get a good look at it and moved away so it could hide.

"Where'd it go." Dosu demanded again.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Zaku decided to open his mouth

' Ha! Stupid animal probably raaaaaa." Zaku never got to finish because he was violently rip into the ground and disappeared.

" No Zaku!' Screamed Dosu.

The earth came splitting open once leaving the broken body of Zaku. His arms were broken and mangled to the point that it would take a very skilled medic to fix them. Hw was also littered with cuts from something with claws

"What the hell was that?" Dosu asked. Just as he asked the howls started up again.

"Awooooooo."It went. It obviously was still in the area

"Alright I give up.' Dosu said throwing a scroll towards Sakura. "With that Ino left Kin's body and allowed Dosu and Kin to leave with the broken Zaku.

Finally Neji and Ten-Ten appeared and grabbed the unconsious teamate.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea." Neji said to Shikamaru.

that was when the leaves started to shake from the corner of the clearing. Every gennin there got ready for what evr fight was waiting beyond the bushes only for it tobe revealed as...Naruto Uzumaki!

"What it looks like you guys have seen a ghost."naruto said finally after a silence.

* * *

Well there it is my first chapter for my first story. Gonna have to remeber this moment. Well see ya next chapter I'm grabbing me some shut eye. Oh yeah just a quick note I still haven't decided the harem so if you have any sugestions let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it Wolfman96 with the new chapter for The Howling in the Leaves. Man I was suprised as hell to see that his story been put in Favorite list already. Made me kinda proud. Anyway I have to answer some questions now. One Naruto won't be a idiot in this story. Two Sasuke will get bashed in this story for being a prick. Three Tsume and Hana will be in the harem because their both sexy and I liked the idea someone gave in the Reviews about Doggy style. Finally I don't own Naruto which I also didnt say last chapter. Shit. Oh yeah this starts off when Naruto attacks the Kumo team. This is in his Wolf POV

* * *

Wolf POV

It was fun to watch them scream. To see the terror in there eyes. I wanted to kill them. Badly. But the damn humanity in me would't allow it. So instead I back handed the girl sending her flying ( which was fun. ) and punched the boy sending him falling back into sweet unconsciousness with a broken nose and concussion. Probably had severe haead trama as well. He was lucky I didn't use my whole strength or he woud be a smear on the forest floor by now.

I also took there scroll. I don't know why but I did. Probably because of the humanity. It turned out to be a earth scroll.

After deafting the Kumo team I quickly picked up on the humanity's team scent. It was different though. It had multiple different scents mixed with them. Something was going on. They had company with them. Bad company. That ment I got to kill people.

I ran on all fours and howled as I ran. To let them know that Death was coming and he was looking for Sound gennin.

It took me only a few minutes to find the humanities team, but there were others there as well. The Sound team ( which I already sniffed out.) and Team 10 with Rock Lee unconscious to the side . They all seemed to be preparing for something. Probably heard my howls. Good they should be terrified of me.

Finally the girl of Team Sound pointed in my direction and screamed look. All they saw was my piercing yellow eyes.

The Spiky haired Sound Gennin shouted **Decapitating Airwaves **and aimed his arms in my direction. I could hear the deadly Sound attack coming toward me and move quickly to the other side of the small clearing in a blur to the gennin below me . They never saw me move, because I moved to quickly.

I acted fast as I got across and started dig. I couldn't attack from above ground without one of those sound attacks hitting me. So I would go underground. Using my keen senses I found the arrogant Sound gennin that attacked me and brought him underground with me. I quickly broke his arms then tore into him leaving deep gashes all over him. After I attacked him I threw him above ground as a warning to the others. Leave now or turn out like him. A shredded carcass.

I then quickly got aboved ground and turned into the humanity again. My fun was over.

* * *

Normal POV

The Leaf gennin just stared at Naruto. Where the hell had he been?

Naruto just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

" Baka did you not hear or see that freaky animal that attacked us." Sakura screamed angirly.

" Of course I heard it. It was imposible not to." lied Naruto. No need for them to find out his new dirty secret.

" But did you see it?" Shikamaru asked.

" No it moved way to fast for me to see." Naruto said. He hoped they wouldn't ask to many questions.

It was then Ino and Sakura noticed Naruto's state of dress. His jacket was open, but his shirt was gone showing his bare chest to the two teenage girls making them blush like a certain Hyuuga.

' Holy shit he's ripped.' thought Ino

' Must think of Sasuke-Kun.' thought Sakura.

" Naruto what happened to you?" Sakura finally asked.

Naruto just looked confused for a second before he looked at his clothed.

' Damn it looks like the Wolf destroyed my clothes. Hell I'm even missing my sandals.' though Naruto.

" Oh this. Well I kinda ran into a team from Kumo after our run in with that Kuso shinobi." Naruto said. It was somewhat the truth, even though he left out the part where he almost ate the Kumo team.

"Oh, well did you manage to get there scroll?" Sakura asked.

Naruto just pulled the earth scroll from his jacket poket and smirked.

" It was to easy to get this from that Kumo team." Naruto aid.

Neji heard this and shook in anger of not getting to face this Kumo team. He would have killed them for what that village had done to him. Naruto noticed Neji shaking and decided to ask what was wrong.

" Neji-San are you alright?" asked Naruto. This Hyuuga was acting strange.

Neji quickly calmed down and said "I'm fine, but we must go now. We still have the rest of the exam to finish."

Ten-Ten nodded and said " Neji-Kun is right. We must leave now to finish the exam."

They then took hold of Lee and disappeared into the forest.

' I'll have to watch that Hyuuga, I know I sensed a small bit of Killing intent from him after a mentioned the Kumo team.

" Neji was right Naruto. We still have to finish the exam. We'll see you guys later." Shikamaru said as Team 10 took off into the forest.

After Team 10 left, Naruto realized that Sasuke was missing.

" Sakura where's Sasuke at?" Naruto asked/demanded.

Sakura noticed he didn't say Sakura-Chan, but shrugged it off.

"He's inside the cave over there," Sakura answered to Naruto" but that Snake freak did something to him after he beat you."

Naruto decided to go see what Orochimaru did to his teamate. If he could even be call that due the fact that he cared only for himself and power.

' Wait where that come from.' Naruto thought. Since when did he truly hate Sasuke. He had a rivalry with the Uchiha yes, but he never hated him. The Wolf must have been influencing him more than he oringinally thought.

Naruto stepped into the cave and got a look at what Orochimaru had done to him. Sasuke was shaking and pain and was muttering things in is sleep. Things like that sounded like"power" and " finally kill him". Naruto had no idea on what he was talking about, but it didn't sound good.

* * *

Inside Sasuke's Mind he was having a mental battle againts a younger Sasuke that looked demonic and had more power then him.

The younger Sasuke looked to be 8 years old and had strange flame marks covering his face and body. The marks were apparently giving the Uchiha great power.

" If you wish to finally kill Itachi," the younger Sasuke said "then you must except my power."

Sasuke looked at the younger version of him. He was right. If he wished to kill his brother then he would need this power.

" Yes your right," Sasuke said "please give me this power." and reached out to the younger version of himself.

The demon looking Sasuke just smirked.

* * *

As Naruto stepped deeper into the cave he felt a great deal of Killing Intent.

' Where the hell did this come from.' thought Naruto. He looked towards the Uchia.

Sasuke had apparently woken up. He had his Sharingan activated and had strange purple chakra flying around him. Strange flame like marks started to spread across his body from the strange bite mark that Orochimaru had given him.

"Yes with this power I'll finally be able to kill Itachi." Sasuke said insanly. He felt invinsible with this new power. He would need to test this new power and who better then the dobe.

" Dobe fight me." Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto just looked confused. What the hell was wrong with his teamate.

" Sasuke I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to calm dow- Ahh." Naruto never got to finish his sentence as the Uchiha had punched him the gut sending him flying back.

" I said fight me dobe." Sasuke said again. He wanted to test his new power badly.

Naruto looked enraged as he got his feet. How dare this human attack him. He would rip him to shreads.

' No!' Naruto thought. He wouldn't go wolf here. He would just have to rely on his human abilities.

Naruto then proceeded to move at speeds that Sasuke couldn't follow and attacked from different sides, getting multiple punches and kicks on the Uchiha causing him to take damage. It seemed his speed and strenth had increased, because he wasn't even using chakra in his attacks.

' That guy wasn't kidding when he said I would like this "gift" he gave me.' thought Naruto happily. This was great. He couldn't wait to actually put chakra into these attacks. They where already deadly enough, but with chakra they would be unstoppable.

Sasuke looked angirly at Naruto. How was he stronger then him. He had this new power and the Sharingan. In this blind rage he did something very stupid. He went through handseals.

" Fire Release: Great FireBall." Sauke screamed and launched a huge FireBall in Naruto's direction. Naruto waited for the right moment to move and when he did he moved so fast the Sasuke didn't even notice him dodging his attack.

"Yes I killed him! I am the strongest!" Sasuke yelled in triumph. He had killed the dobe with his new power and with it he would finally be able to kill Itachi and bring his clan back into it's former glory. By killing the one that almost ended his clan.

" Not quite you dumbass." said a familiar voice from behind him.

As Sasuke turned around he was meant by a powerful uppercut that launched him to the air. Naruto then proceeded to jump higher then want he hit Sasuke and did a flip until the back of his heel meant Sasuke's forehead sending him falling straight back down to the ground.

When Sasuke hit the earth, he made a small crater. Proof to how strong Naruto's attack was.

' _He's lucky he didn't land head first_,' thought Naruto as he landed ' _He would have been killed by that_ _impact_.'

Naruto got a good look at what he did to the Uchia. He had a large bruise forming on his forehead where he kicked him and several smaller bruises from the multiple punches and kicks he got in from before.

" Sasuke-Kun!" screamed Sakura. She had just watched her two teamates fight to the death and saw that the Uchiha had been deafeated.

' Of course he tries to kill me and she worries about him. Typical.' thought Naruto. She would never change.

"Why did you hurt him so badly?" Sakura sked angirly. What had gotten into Naruto.

" The question is why not. He attacked me first. I was just defending myself." Naruto said to her. It wasn't like he was going to let the Uchiha prick kill him. No way.

" That didn't mean you had to hurt him so badly. He is still injured from the fight with the snake ninja." Sakura said defending the Uchiha.

Naruto just looked annoyed for a second before he sighed and said " Look where not gonna agree on why I beat the shit out of Sasuke, so lets just head to the tower. We have both scrolls so lets go.

Sakura just looked confused for second. She could stay here and let Sasuke rest, but deal with enemy ninja and the that strange animal or leave and let Sasuke rest in a building. The choice was obvious.

" Alright lets leave." Sakura said finally.

Naruto nodded and pcked up the Uchia and ran to the tower with Sakura bearly following.

They had this exam to finish.

* * *

When they reached the tower Naruto opened both scrolls. The scrolls released alot of smoke and summoned a person. It was Iruka Umino.

"Iruka-sensei" both Naruto and Sakura said suprised by their academy sensei.

"Hey guys glad you made it this far." Iruka said. He was glad his two students made it here. He then noticed Sasuke who was slung over Naruto's shoulder.

"Jeez what happed to him?"Iruka asked curiosly.

" Oh don't worry about him he'll be fine." Naruto said a little to happily. He had told the truth. He could have killed this teme back there.

Sakura looked like she was going to say something, but one sharp from Naruto shut her up.

" Oh, well still get him check out." Iruka said wisely. Naruto nodded.

"We will," Naruto said" but first show us around."

Iruka nodded and said " Right congragulations on completing this part of the exam. Go in and make yourselves comfy. You still have another three days before this part is over.'

Naruto and Sakura nodded and stepped into the tower where two medic nin came over and toook Sasuke from Naruto. They would take care of him before the next part took place.

" Well I'm gonna go see who's here, see you later Sakura." Naruto said and then proceeded to walk into a different room.

Sakura nodded and went to find where they took Sasuke.

Naruto walked into the cafeteria part of the tower to find the Sand Team, Team Guy, and Team 10.

"Hey Naruto you made it." Ino said well blushing. His chest was still showing.

"Yah we made it." Naruto said. He just had to go through a insane Sasuke to get here first.

" Where's Sasuke and Sakura at?" Shikamru asked.

Naruto laughed and said " Oh there fine they just have a small problem to deal with."

' If you call being unconsious a small problem that is.' Naruto thought.

"Oh ok, anyway check out who got here first." Ino said.

" Who? Naruto asked. It was probably the Sand Team.

"The team with the red head over there. " Ino said finally.

" Really. " Naruto said not suprised. With the power he felt from Garra it wasn't really a surprise.

" Why is it that you don't sound suprised?" Ino asked. When she found out she got scared as hell. They must have been the strongest ones here.

"Oh just a feeling." Naruto said. Yah a bad one.

* * *

The next three days went by with Naruto trying to figure out what had in the forest Who was the man? What did he do to him and why?

Every time he brought up a new question it all lead back to one word:Wolf.

Now Naruto didn't know what that ment for him, but he knew it ment something new was going to happen. Like transforming into the monster out there.

As he finished his thought Team 8 finally arrived and it was time to start the next part of the exam.

The Sandaime stepped up from the place all the jonin were and looked down at the young gennin below him.

_' They weren't kidding about there being a large batch this year.'_ The Sandaime thought. It was going to a long exam.

" Welcome all gennin to this years chunnin exams!" the Sandaime said after a while. He then went into a long speech on how this was really a competition between the different villiages throughout the Elemental Countries.

_" Wow. Never figure they would use us for their own little war.' _Naruto thought suprised.

" Now I will allow Gekko Hayate to take it from here."the Sandaime said indicating the man next to him.

" Thank you *CoughCough* Hokage-Sama," the man standing behind the Sandaime said " now due to the *CoughCough* fact we still have over 20 gennin here I'll *CoughCough* have to ask anyone if they would like to leave."

The only one to raise their hand was Kabuto from the begining of the exams.

_' He smells like that snake bastard Orochimaru!.'_ Naruto thought suprised _' I'll have to watch him.'_

" Now due to the fact that there are still over *CoughCough* 20 gennin we'll have to have a preliminary match ups to see who will go to the finals." Hayate said. Many gennin were about to complain about these preliminaries, but one glare from the Sandaime shut them up.

" Now the first match up will appear on the board." Hayate said. The names were Sasuke Uchiha and Yoti Akado.

" It seems the best goes first." Sasuke said smugly.

' Yah keep telling yourself that dumbass.' Naruto thought dryly. This was going to be a long preliminaries.

* * *

Well theres chapter 2 for you. As you can see where in the prelims now and the fight between Naruto and Kiba will happen next chapter and I'll tell you now the dog is gonna get a beat down, and I'm not talking about Akumaru. now in this chapter you saw what happened when Naruto turned into the wolf. Now he still has control, but not a whole lot. That will change when he finally meets the man who turned him, which will probably be in the next chapter.


End file.
